My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Galería
__TOC__ Cortos animados Music to My Ears Tarjeta de nombre de corto animado de Music to My Ears EG2.png Pájaro encaramado en un perchero del semáforo EG2.png Tráfico en la cuidad EG2.png DJ Pon-3 en el paso de los peatones EG2.png|DJ Pon-3 conoce las reglas para el tráfico Paso peatonal en 'pare' EG2.png DJ Pon-3 mirando a la derecha EG2.png Estudiantes sin nombrar de Canterlot High en una mesa EG2.png DJ Pon-3 colocándose sus audífonos EG2.png|Cuando se pone los auriculares , ¡la fiesta comienza! DJ Pon-3 colocando la música EG2.png|Ah, sí, ¿recordar los iPods? ¡Ni yo! Trixie en el fondo EG2.png|Esta es la oportunidad perfecta DJ Pon-3 asiente con la cabeza su ritmo EG2.png DJ Pon-3 golpea su mano al ritmo EG2.png Paso peatonal en 'siga' EG2.png DJ Pon-3 a punto de caminar EG2.png Las pisadas de DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|DJ PON-3 hizo un nuevo par de patadas. Las pisadas de DJ Pon-3 causando vibraciones EG2.png El reflejo de DJ Pon-3 en un parabrisas EG2.png Las ondas de sonido en las gafas de DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 pavoneándose por la calle EG2.png|Todos los días estoy genial Las Cutie Mark Crusaders corriendo EG2.png|Aquí vienen las Cutie Mark Crusaders Sweetie Belle pasando por DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Scootaloo pasando por DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 bailando en la calle EG2.png| Guardia de cruce bailando EG2.png|¿Un guardia bailando? DJ Pon-3 caminando con confianza EG2.png Los polluelos piando al ritmo de la música EG2.png DJ Pon-3 mirando a los pájaros EG2.png Gato asustado por la alarma del carro EG2.png Los gatos maullando el uno al otro EG2.png DJ Pon-3 caminando hacia el muchacho y el perro EG2.png Perro ladrando al ritmo de la música EG2.png|Ese es el mismo perro que Twilight vio en la primera película. El muchacho y el perro pasando por DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 caminando por la calle EG2.png DJ Pon-3 y el muchacho dándose un puñetón EG2.png|¡Brohoof! Un muchacho colocándose unas gafas de sol EG2.png DJ Pon-3 en otro paso de peatones EG2.png Paso peatonal en 'Break Dance' EG2.png|A los ojos de DJ Pon-3, la señal "SIGA" con el chico hacia abajo consigue seguir el ritmo. DJ Pon-3 percibe los latidos EG2.png DJ Pon-3 se aproxima a Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entra a Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 camina en cámara lenta EG2.png Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon en Sugarcube Corner EG2.png|Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, y un chihuahua DJ Pon-3 pasando por las tiendas mecenas EG2.png Un chico y una chica en una mesa de la tienda EG2.png DJ Pon-3 mira hacia las Mane 6 EG2.png Rainbow, Fluttershy y Rarity saludando a DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Hey, ¿dónde está Twilight? Rarity, AJ y Pinkie saludando a DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Pinkie Pinkie se está moviendo a velocidad normal durante una escena de cámara lenta. DJ Pon-3 de pie en la tienda de venta libre EG2.png La Señora Cake hablando con DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|La señora Cake tiene sólo la línea de diálogo en la cual habla en este corto."¡Hola! ¿Qué quieres?" DJ Pon-3 señalando EG2.png La Señora Cake empacando un pastelillo EG2.png La Señora Cake dándole una bolsa a DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 alejándose EG2.png DJ Pon-3 dejando Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 abriendo las puertas de la tienda EG2.png DJ Pon-3 abre las puertas de Canterlot High pateándolas EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entrando a Canterlot High EG2.png Chico superado por el ritmo EG2.png Chica superada por el ritmo EG2.png DJ Pon-3 y los dos estudiantes caminando a través del pasillo EG2.png|En este punto, DJ Pon-3 es como el flautista de Hamelín Burro Gruñón Rebuznón Humano EG2.png|No sólo es el profesor de Canterlot High, ¡también es Burro Gruñón Rebuznón! DJ Pon-3 pasa por Burro Gruñón Rebuznón EG2.png DJ Pon-3 pavoneándose por los pasillos EG2.png Chica luchando con su bolso para que entre al lóker EG2.png Chicos ecológicos jugando con el saco EG2.png Chico mirando avergonzadamente EG2.png DJ Pon-3 toma el libro del lóker EG2.png DJ Pon-3 bailando en los pasillos EG2.png DJ Pon-3 a punto de retroceder por la Directora Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 a espaldas de la Directora Celestia EG2.png|La Directora Celestia descubre a DJ Pon-3 DJ Pon-3 en problemas EG2.png|¿No has oído la campana? La Directora Celestia le decomisa los auriculares a DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Dámelos. DJ Pon-3 corriendo a clase EG2.png|¡Ahora vete a clase! DJ Pon-3 mirando hacia atrás a la Directora Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 se coloca sus auriculares de repuesto EG2.png|¡Celestia no puede impedirme disfrutar de mi música! La música de DJ Pon-3 vuelve a comenzar EG2.png|¡Oh sí! Guitar Centered Portada Guitar Centered.png rainbow rocks 1.jpg rainbow rocks 2.jpg Rainbow mostrando su guitarra dañada.png rainbow rocks 3.jpg Pinkie mostrando una guitarra morada.png Pinkie mostrando otro instrumento.png Pinkie mostrando una tuba.png rainbow rocks 4.jpg Applejack hablando.....png Cual sera.png Rainbow hablando.png Rainbow hablando y sonriendo.png Rainbow asombrada.png rainbow rock 5.jpg Es hermosa.png Rainbow cogiendo la guitarra.png Trixie cojiendo la guitarra tambien.png|Dos manos azules Es mia mia mia.png rainbow rocks 6.jpg|!Quita tus Manos de mi Guitarra Trixie¡ rainbow rocks7.jpg|Yo la Toque Primero Rainbow Dash. rainbow rocks 8.jpg|Para mi suena a una competencia amistosa Asi sera.png Tricie hablando.png Rainbow hablandooo.png Rainbow lista.png Pinkie dandole una guitarra a Rainbow.png Pinkie dandole una guitarra a Rainbow 2.png Rainbow y su guitarra celeste.png Trixie tocando con su guitarra naranja.png Rainbow tocando.png Rainbow tocando2.png Rainbow Dash vs. Trixie EG2.png Rainbow tocando3.png Trixie tocando.png Rainbow vs Trixie.png Fondo de Trixie.png Fondo de Rainbow.png Rainbow seria.png Trixie vs Rainbow.png Gaps trixie.png Collage de Trixie.png Trixie ganando.png Oh no.png Revancha.png rainbow rocks 10.jpg|Rainbow Dash, Transformandose en su version de Hibrido Jejejej.png rainbow rocks 11.jpg Trixie vs Rainbow 2.png Las alas de Rainbow.png La melena de rainbow.png Wiyuu.png Rainbow abajo.png Rainplosion sonica de Rainbow hibrido.png Esto es malo....png Humo....png OMG.png Rainbow rocks 12.jpg sabia que era malo.png rainbow rocks 13.jpg|Trixie perdió Rainbow mirando su guitarra.png Vinyl a punto de entragarle la nueva guitarra a RD.png Vinyl a punto de entragarle la nueva guitarra a RD2.png Emmm EG2.png Rainbow rocks14.jpg|Rainbow Dash decide quedarse con esta guitarra No mejor esta.png Its the winner.png Aphasho.png Yes Trixie.png Damela.png Ah....png rainbow rocks 14.jpg|!La gran y poderosa Trixie Siempre Gana al Final! rainbow rocks 17.jpg|¡Lo Dudo! rainbow rocks 0.jpg Rainbow a punto de pagar.png Rainbow a punto de pagar2.png Preciado dinero.png Gracias.png Trixie mirando el precio.png rainbow rocks 21.jpg rainbow rocks 20.jpg|12,000 DOLARES rainbow rocks 22.jpg|¡Pagarás por esto, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Rocks Finale.jpg|No tontita, tu la ganaste, tu la pagas guiño de pinkie daine pie.jpg|Pinkie Giñando al Final Hamstocalypse Now Portada....png|Los hámsters, los hámsters La Luz apagada.png Luz encendida.png Rarity y Fluttershy caminado.png Fluttershy a punto de dejar la maleta en la mesa.png Maleta de Fluttershy.png Maleta de Rarity.png Fluttershy hablando.png Rarity, un perro y un gato.png Rarity, un perro y un gato 2.png Rarity alzando el gato.png Fluttershy mirando la casa de los Hamsters.png Fluttershy abriendo la puerta.png La casa de los hamsters sucia.png|Dejame ver si entendí: ¿Sólo limpian esta cosa una vez al año? Fluttershy hablando 2.png Rarity preocupada.png|¡Limpieza de hogar! Un Hamster....png Dos Hamsters.png Otro hamster.png Fluttershy sacando los hamsters.png El hamster mirando.png|¡Libre Soy! Fluttershy hablando 3.png Rarity disgustada.png Los Hamsters rodeando a Rarity.png|Cuidado Rarity. Ellos huelen el miedo. Emmmmm.png Raity Feliz y Fluttershy limpiando la casa.png LA casa reluciendo.png Tada.png Ayudaaaa.png Un lapiz volando.png WOW.png GASP2.png|"Rarity, ¿qué pasó?" Rarity disgustada 2.png|"Oh, es que yo..." Ey.....png|"El abrigo de Carl Pettington rogaba por ser acceso rizado" Rarity recogiendo algo.png Eyy2.png|"... pero Emilia Furhart negó a quedarse fuera ... " MALOTE.png ME equivoque.png El hamster poniendose su bufanda.png Los Hamsters haciendo huelga.png|"... y antes de darme cuenta, tuve una pelea en todo el hábitat en mis manos!" Rarity hablando.png|"Ah, y les puse nombres" Los hamsters peleando.png Los hamsters peleando 2.png Paren por favor.png Damela, es mia.png Los hamsters jugando.png Calma Fluttershy.png|"Sé que están molestos" Oh, son marido y mujer.png El si y ella no.png El pegandole a ella.png|La embarraste Emmm.png NOOOO.png LOL.png|Toma eso Peleando con lapices.png Peleando por ropa.png|Tranquilos... Pídanle a Rarity que le haga ropa y ya... (Sorprendidas).png|...Eso no... Rarity cojiendo su maleta.png|...Mejor me voy Rarity botando sus cosas.png Eso es mio.png AAaahhhh.png Corrann.png El Hamster siendo atrapado por rarity.png Aqui esta.png La pandereta de Fluttershy rodanso.png La pandereta rodando.png Uhhhh.png Los hamsters siendo hipnotizados por la pandereta.png Fluttershy cojiendo la pandereta.png Fluttershy haciendo sonar su pandereta.png Fluttershy haciendo sonar su pandereta 2.png Fluttershy haciendo sonar su pandereta 3.png Fluttershy haciendo sonar su pandereta 4.png Hipnotizados.png El ojo del hamster.png El ojo y la pandereta.png Fluttershy haciendo sonar su pandereta 5.png Fluttershy a punto de botar su pandereta al techo.png La pandereta lanzada.png Fluttershy a punto de convertirse en hibrido.png Fluttershy convierdose en Hibrido.png Las alas de Fluttershy.png La melena de Fluttershy.png Fluttershy transformada.png Fluttershy y los hamsters.png Fluttershy tocando el piso.png Los hamsters entranso.png Oh.png Ajamm.png|"Huh! Nunca hubiera adivinado hámsters pueden ser tan susceptibles con la moda!" Que hay en esa maleta.png Ta-Da.png|Curtis Pawpower tiene la última palabra [[Shake Your Tail Shake Your Tail 01.png Shake Your Tail 02.png Shake Your Tail 03.png Shake Your Tail 04.png Shake Your Tail 05.png Shake Your Tail 06.png Shake Your Tail 07.png Shake Your Tail 08.png Shake Your Tail 09.png Shake Your Tail 10.png Shake Your Tail 11.png Shake Your Tail 12.png Shake Your Tail 13.png Shake Your Tail 14.png Shake Your Tail 15.png Shake Your Tail 16.png Shake Your Tail 17.png Shake Your Tail 18.png Shake Your Tail 19.png Shake Your Tail 20.png Shake Your Tail 21.png Shake Your Tail 22.png Shake Your Tail 23.png Rainbow Dash cantando tocando la Guitarra.png Twilight Sparkle junto a Rainbow Dash tocando.png Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash y Rarity cantando.png Shake Your Tail 24.png Shake Your Tail 25.png Shake Your Tail 26.png Shake Your Tail 27.png Shake Your Tail 28.png Shake Your Tail 29.png Shake Your Tail 30.png Shake Your Tail 31.png shake your tail 32.png shake your tail 33.png shake your tail 34.png shake your tail 35.png shake your tail 36.png shake your tail 37.png shake your tail 38.png shake your tail 39.png shake your tail 40.png shake your tail 41.png shake your tail 42.png shake your tail 43.png shake your tail 44.png shake your tail 45.png shake your tail 46.png shake your tail 48.png shake your tail 50.png shake your tail 51.png Shake Your Tail 52.png Shake Your Tail 53.png Shake Your Tail 54.png Shake Your Tail 55.png Shake Your Tail 56.png Shake Your Tail 57.png Shake Your Tail 58.png Shake Your Tail 59.png Shake Your Tail 60.png Shake Your Tail 61.png Shake Your Tail 62.png Shake Your Tail 63.png Shake Your Tail 64.png Shake Your Tail 65.png Shake Your Tail 66.png Shake Your Tail 67.png Shake Your Tail 68.png Shake Your Tail 69.png Shake Your Tail 70.png Shake Your Tail 71.png Shake Your Tail 72.png Shake Your Tail 73.png Shake Your Tail 74.png Shake Your Tail 75.png Shake Your Tail 76.png Shake Your Tail 77.png Shake Your Tail 78.png Shake Your Tail 79.png Shake Your Tail 80.png Shake Your Tail 81.png Shake Your Tail 82.png Shake Your Tail 83.png DJ Pon-3 bailando.png DJ Pon-3 bailando 2.png|DJ Pon-3 gira mientras que muestra su orgullo por el equipo. Shake Your Tail 84.png La abuela Smith bailando.png La abuela Smith bailando 2.png Shake Your Tail 85.png Shake Your Tail 86.png Las Mane 6 cantando 3.png Las Mane 6 cantando 4.png Rainbow Dash tocando la guitarra.png Rarity tocando el piano 3.png Pinkie Pie tocando la bateria 3.png Las Mane 6 cantando 5.png Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash cantando.png Rarity y Applejack cantando.png Las Mane 6 cantando 6.png Rarity y Applejack cantando 2.png Pinkie Pie cantando Shake your Tail.png Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash cantando 2.png Las Mane 6 cantando 7.png Las Mane 6 cantando 8.png Pinkie on the One Tarjeta de nombre de corto animado de Pinkie on the One EG2.png La Abuela Smith enseñándole a Pinkie Pie a cocinar galletitas EG2.png La Abuela Smith mezclando la masa de las galletas EG2.png La Abuela Smith haciéndole un guiño a Pinkie EG2.png Pinkie Pie girando una cuchara de madera EG2.png Rainbow Dash — Quién me ayuda a encontrar un baterista EG2.png Pinkie Pie — Creo que yo puedo hacerlo más rápido EG2.png Pinkie Pie buscando algo EG2.png Rainbow Dash — La mayoría de gente no sabe EG2.png Pinkie Pie gira dos cucharas EG2.png Pinkie Pie mezcla la masa en dos vasijas EG2.png Pinkie Pie haciendo girar los moldes EG2.png Pinkie Pie arrojando las vasijas EG2.png Un bol en el aire EG2.png La Abuela Smith conmocionada EG2.png Pinkie y Rainbow cubiertas de masa EG2.png|”¡Upsi!” Rainbow Dash cubierta de la masa de galletas EG2.png|Se vería asqueroso si no se sabe de qué es lo que Rainbow Dash está untada Pinkie y RD en la cancha de fútbol EG2.png Rainbow y Pinkie haciendo un cartel EG2.png Pinkie Pie ve algo EG2.png Pinkie Pie con un contenedor con brillo EG2.png Pinkie haciendo golpecitos en el tarro EG2.png Rainbow Dash pintando en el cartel EG2.png Pinkie Pie — Totalmente! EG2.png Pinkie tocando el contenedor con ambas manos EG2.png Rainbow Dash cubierta de escarcha morada EG2.png Rainbow y las amigas en la cafetería EG2.png Rainbow y las amigas almorzando EG2.png Pinkie Pie agitando el jugo de fresa con leche EG2.png Pinkie Pie sosteniendo una cuchara EG2.png Pinkie Pie comienza a tamborear EG2.png Pinkie Pie tamboreando con los cubiertos EG2.png Pinkie Pie se emociona más con las tamboras EG2.png Pinkie Pie golpeando en la mesa del almuerzo EG2.png El almuerzo de Rarity y Applejack derramados EG2.png Applejack detiene los tambores de Pinkie EG2.png Pinkie reanuda los tambores EG2.png Pinkie tamborilea sobre Rainbow Dash EG2.png Rainbow Dash comienza a enojarse EG2.png Rainbow Dash le grita a Pinkie Pie EG2.png Pinkie Pie tamboreando sobre Applejack y Rarity EG2.png|Ahora Pinkie toma a sus dos amigas como tambores. Rainbow Dash sonriendo con una gran sonrisa EG2.png Pinkie en la batería EG2.png Las 4 principales sorprendidas con los tambores EG2.png Baquetas de percusión EG2.png Pinkie Pie tocando unas verdaderas tamboras EG2.png Pinkie Pie golpeando el pedal del bombo EG2.png Pinkie Pie con sus orejas versión poni EG2.png Pinkie Pie transformándose EG2.png|Pinkie Pie se está elevando Fluttershy y Applejack impresionadas EG2.png Rainbow Dash y Rarity impresionadas EG2.png Pinkie Pie girando en la batería EG2.png|Esto es algo... normal. Pinkie Pie con el pelo despeinado EG2.png Pinkie Pie sin aliento EG2.png|¡Dahh! Rarity — Entonces lo que hiciste por Pinkie EG2.png Rarity — Sólo ella tiene sentido para este tipo de cosas EG2.png Pinkie Pie la feliz baterista EG2.png|¡Uh, sí! Tráiler Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Applejack con instrumentos.png Rainbow Dash vista trasera.png Rainbow Dash preguntando por Rarity.png Applejack hablando con Rainbow Dash.png Applejack hablando con Rainbow Dash 2.png Ambas puertas cerradas.png Rarity entrando en un piano.png Rarity tocando el piano.png Rainbow Dash con la guitarra eléctrica.png Applejack tocando la guitarra.png Fluttershy tocando la pandereta.png Pinkie Pie tocando la bateria.png Rarity y Rainbow Dash tocando la guitarra.png Twilight Sparkle cantando Shake your Tail.png Applejack apunto de tocar la guitarra.png Applejack transformación de humano a hibrido.png Applejack transformación de humano a hibrido 2.png Fluttershy tocando la pandereta volando como hibrido.png Fluttershy tocando la pandereta volando como hibrido 2.png Fluttershy volando sobre los hamsters.png Fluttershy y Rarity con los hamsters.png Fluttershy y Rarity con los hamsters 2.png Pinkie Pie tocando la bateria 2.png Pinkie Pie tocando la bateria transformandose a hibrido.png Pinkie Pie tocando la bateria transformandose a hibrido 2.png Rainbow Dash cantando tocando la Guitarra.png Twilight Sparkle junto a Rainbow Dash tocando.png Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash y Rarity cantando.png Pinkie Pie dando vueltas en el aire.png Pinkie Pie en el aire.png Pinkie Pie sentandose.png Pinkie Pie sentandose 2.png Rainbow Dash tocando la guitarra como hibrido.png Rainbow Dash ejecutando un Sonic Rainboom.png Rarity tocando el piano 2.png Rarity entrando en un piano 3.png Las Mane 6 cantando.png Las Mane 6 cantando 2.png DJ Pon-3 bailando.png DJ Pon-3 bailando 2.png La abuela Smith bailando.png La abuela Smith bailando 2.png DJ Pon-3 bailando 3.png DJ Pon-3 bailando 4.png El policia dando la señal de alto.png El policia bailando.png El policia bailando 2.png El policia dando la señal de alto hacia la izquierda.png Las Mane 6 cantando 3.png Las Mane 6 cantando 4.png Rainbow Dash tocando la guitarra.png Rarity tocando el piano 3.png Pinkie Pie tocando la bateria 3.png Las Mane 6 cantando 5.png Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash cantando.png Rarity y Applejack cantando.png Las Mane 6 cantando 6.png Rarity y Applejack cantando 2.png Pinkie Pie cantando Shake your Tail.png Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash cantando 2.png Las Mane 6 cantando 7.png Las Mane 6 cantando 8.png 12130 244428902403462 1950902129 n.png księżniczka-sofia-z-książ 51e5177f8f099-p.gif Sin títulohnfgy.png Varios Material promocional Vídeo musical Rainbow Rocks — las Mane 6 mirando hacia arriba.png|"Es Tiempo de Estar muy Unidas (Remix de Rainbow Rocks)" Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Rocks vídeo musical.png|Twilight Sparkle canta con sus amigas a su lado Fluttershy Rainbow Rocks vídeo musical.png|Fluttershy es muy dulce y colorida Applejack Rainbow Rocks vídeo musical.png|Nadie rockea como Applejack Pinkie Pie Rainbow Rocks vídeo musical.png|Pinkie Pie tiene sus trucos en la batería Rainbow Dash Rainbow Rocks vídeo musical.png|Rainbow Dash es bastante intrépida en la banda Rarity Rainbow Rocks vídeo musical.png|Rarity es una estrella de rock Rainbow Rocks — las Mane 6 en una fila.png Rainbow Rocks vídeo musical Twilight y Pinkie Pie chocando los 5.png Mercancía Muñeca de Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png Estuche de muñeca de Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png Muñeca cantante de Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png Parte trasera del estuche de la muñeca cantante de Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage Pass.png Muñeca de Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage Pass.png Muñeca de Applejack con accesorios Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage Pass.png Muñeca de Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png Muñeca cantante de Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png|¿Por qué ella tiene la tarjeta de Fluttershy? Parte trasera del estuche de la muñeca cantante de Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage Pass.png Escenario de Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png|¡Es hora del rock! Muñeca de Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png|Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash Muñeca de Rainbow Dash con accesorios Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png Muñeca de neón de Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage Pass.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks y su versión poni.png|Versión de Rarity en Rainbow y en su versión poni Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage Pass.png Set de moda de Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png Muñeca de Trixie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks.png Trixie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage Pass.png Categoría:Galería Categoría:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks‎‎